


Snow Time Like The Present

by fangs_for_the_memories



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3522539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangs_for_the_memories/pseuds/fangs_for_the_memories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla has a bad day, so Laura rallies the troops for a quick prank in an attempt to cheer her up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Time Like The Present

**Carmilla (6:10pm)** : _Humans suck._

 **Laura (6:16pm)** : _Hey :( We have feelings, you know._

 **Carmilla (6:18pm)** : _Fine.  Philosophy professors suck._

 **Laura (6:19pm)** : _What happened?_

 **Carmilla (6:21pm)** : _I was correcting the professor because he was butchering an explanation of Jung's personality types and he started patronizing me and threatened to kick me out of the classroom._

 **Laura (6:22pm)** : _I’m sorry, Carm. He didn’t kick you out, though, did he?_

 **Carmilla (6:24pm)** : _No, I am still stuck in Jung purgatory._

 **Laura (6:27pm)** : _Your lecture ends in an hour, right? How about I cheer you up after class?_

 **Carmilla (6:28pm)** : _What did you have in mind, cutie? ;D_

 **Laura (6:29pm)** : _Carm. -_-_

 **Laura (6:29pm)** : _It’s snowing ^-^_

 **Carmilla (6:30pm)** : _Ooh, doing it in the snow, how adventurous of you._

 **Laura (6:30pm)** : _Stupid vampire_

 **Carmilla (6:30pm)** : _Stupid human_

 **Laura (6:31pm)** : _And I’m all yours :D_

 **Laura (6:33pm)** : _I’ll see you later!!_

* * *

Carmilla scowls as she makes her way back to the dorm, skulking through the snow.  She quickly checks her phone and sees there are no new texts from Laura, so she scrolls through their last few texts and smiles at her screen. She is too busy focusing on it that she almost walks right through Danny.

“Karnstein!”  Carmilla’s head jerks up at the urgency in her voice.

“Hello, string bean,” the vampire greets flatly.

“It’s Laura!” Danny yells, grabbing Carmilla by the wrist and dragging her.  “She’s in danger!”  The taller girl leads Carmilla to a small clearing that sports a few impressively sized snowmen.

 

“Where is she?” Carmilla demands, ignoring the fact that her voice cracked.

Danny looks around frantically. “I _swear_ she was right here!”  She starts screaming out Laura’s name as Carmilla quickly sniffs the air. Laura’s scent is vaguely present, but not enough for Carmilla to be able to locate her.

Danny walks further into the clearing and begins checking in the bushes and between trees.

“Tell me what happened,” Carmilla says, following Danny to make sure she doesn’t miss anything.

“We were out here for a few hours, playing in the snow after our class,” Danny begins.  She walks around one of the snowmen and sits down on a rock.

Carmilla huffs at the redhead seemingly giving up already.

 

Just as she is about to chastise her, Carmilla’s ears pick up some rustling, but she has no time to react before an entire snowman leaps at her.  Carmilla jumps and tenses as arms wrap around her and a face is nuzzling into her jacket.

“Boo!”

Carmilla’s face contorts as she peeks down at the thing currently embracing her and laughing.  It takes several moments before she realizes it is Laura.

Laura finally pulls away, her laughter joined by Danny’s, and two other redheads slowly walking out from the trees.

Carmilla glares at her tiny girlfriend.

 

“Did I scare you?” Laura asks, beaming.

“I almost took your head off, you dumb cupcake,” Carmilla growls.  “What the frilly hell were you thinking?”

Laura pouts a bit.  “I-I thought it’d be funny?”

The others stop laughing and awkwardly stand there.

“Sorry, Carm, I was just trying to cheer you up after I found out you were having a bad day.”  Carmilla’s face softens, but her scowl remains.  Laura looks to the others for help.

“We were building snowpeople,” LaFontaine offers, pointing to the other three structures nearby.

Perry nods.  “And then Laura said she got a text from you and you were having a bad day, so we were trying to come up with ideas on how to cheer you up.”

“I was teasing Laura that the snowpeople were taller than she was, and that’s when we came up with the idea,” Danny finishes.

 

Carmilla bites her lip and walks towards Laura, who gives her a grimaced smile.  “Did I make your day worse?”

Carmilla rolls her eyes.  “You look ridiculous, buttercup.”  Her scowl slowly turns into a grin and she dusts snow off her girlfriend.

Laura grins back.  “Just for you, Carm,” she says with a giggle. Carmilla smiles fondly at her little dork.

LaF clears their throat.  “Is this a bad time to mention I recorded the whole thing?” Perry swats them.

“You _what_?” Carmilla almost shrieks.

Laura laughs nervously.  “I thought it’d be good.  For posterity?”

Carmilla playfully hits Laura, but then motions to see the video.

LaF chuckles and hands her the phone with the file already open.  Everyone gathers around and watches as Carmilla plays the video.

 

_There’s a clip of Laura standing, with Danny and Perry having already covered her feet in snow, adding more to begin to cover her legs._

_“What time is it?” Laura asks, trying hard to remain still._

_“It’s only been five minutes, Hollis,” Danny hisses.  “We still have plenty of time.”_

_There’s a cut and the video is already focused on Laura, encased in snow, as Danny walks into frame and goes around her, with Carmilla following._

_“We were out here for a few hours, playing in the snow after our class,” Danny says. The phone shakes a bit from LaFontaine laughing._

_“Here we go,” LaF whispers._

_Suddenly, the mound of snow jumps out at Carmilla, who is visibly startled, and even more so when a frosted figure hugs her.  Carmilla continues to stand there while Laura is laughing uncontrollably_.

 

The video ends but Carmilla continues staring at the screen.  LaF awkwardly gestures to get the phone back and Carmilla hands it over absentmindedly.

Laura nudges her.  “Carm?  You okay?” She pouts.  “Are you still mad at me?”

Carmilla shakes her head and smiles. “I’m not mad.  I never was.  I just…” Her voice trails off and she shrugs. “You never cease to surprise me, creampuff–– in a good way.  You're probably the only person I know that'd think jumping out of a mountain of snow to scare a vampire would be a wonderful idea.”

 

Laura gives Carmilla a quick peck on the cheek and flashes a huge grin.  “Does this mean you’re cheered up?”

Carmilla chuckles and nods.

“Oof, guess we don’t have to move onto the second part of my genius plan,” Laura teases.

Carmilla narrows her eyes.  “Do tell.”

Perry clasps her hands over her ears and grimaces, while Laura beams at her girlfriend.  “Let’s go throw snowballs at your professor’s car.”

Carmilla can’t hold back a laugh. “You can’t be serious.”

LaF nods enthusiastically.  “Serious as a heart attack!  Laura asked Kirsch to keep an eye on your professor to make sure he doesn’t leave campus.”

“I don’t condone this,” Perry mutters.

Carmilla smiles and pulls Laura into a one-armed hug. “You’re insane, munchkin.” She looks at the others expectantly.

 

“Oh, no,” Danny says, shaking her head and chuckling. “This is all you two. Burying a person in snow is the farthest I’m willing to go for this plan.”

LaF gives a thumbs-up and Laura leads Carmilla away, still dusting snow off.

“Just try not to break any windows, okay?”

Carmilla laughs and gives Laura a kiss on the cheek. “No guarantees.”

Laura gives her a small shove and giggles. “Delinquent.”

“Toddler.”

Laura sticks her tongue out and skips away from Carmilla, who half-heartedly chases after her.  She catches up to her near the parking lot and grabs her, eliciting squeals from the tiny girl.

 

Carmilla wraps her arms around Laura’s waist. “Thanks for cheering me up, Laura.”

Laura smiles and kisses her on the cheek. “Still think humans suck?”

“Yes,” Carmilla answers seriously, chuckling when Laura pouts.  “You’re just the exception.”


End file.
